(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printing system and a driving method of the inkjet printing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inkjet printing system for precisely forming color filters or light emitting members on a substrate and a driving method of the inkjet printing system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printing systems are used for forming organic light emitting members of organic light emitting displays (“OLED”s), color filters and alignment layers for liquid crystal displays (“LCD”s), and so on.
The inkjet printing systems for forming the color filters, alignment layers, or organic light emitting members include a head unit and an inkjet head attached to the head unit. The inkjet head has a plurality of nozzles. Thereby, the inkjet printing systems deposit ink or other material through the nozzles into desired areas on an insulating substrate to form the colors filters, alignment layers, or organic light emitting members.
At this time, for accurately depositing the inks or other material, alignment of the inkjet head is required.
As a size of a mother glass which is divided into a plurality of cells respectively used as substrates for panels of display devices becomes larger, the number of cells is increased and thereby the time for aligning the head unit and the inkjet head increases.